


It's Okay

by mightyfinebear



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, KarenxPunisher, One-Shot, Smut, a little romantic only if quiet moments are your thing, kastle - Freeform, not as smutty as it could be, or as a graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/pseuds/mightyfinebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a rewrite of the scene that takes place after Karen and Colonel Schoonover are hit in the car. Sexually Explicit, limited conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

The rush of pain and tension dispersed through her body as she let out a groan. Stumbling from the car wreckage she screamed,  
“Frank! I know you’re out there!”  
Karen pulled one hand to her bleeding head before stumbling and suddenly she felt a hand steady her forearm allowing her to stand. She darted her eyes quickly to see him. His steely eyes softened a bit.  
“You really need to stop looking into this Karen you’re goin’ get yourself killed,” Frank growled.  
“I’ll stop when you stop,” she hissed. He began walking her into the neighboring house. He set her on an armchair and walked into the bathroom. Moments later he emerged with a first aid kit. He tipped a bottle of alcohol over onto a cotton ball and gently dabbed it onto the cut on her head. When he could tell the alcohol burned her, he slowed his hand. He brought his hand down to rest on his knee and he just stared at her perplexed, slightly annoyed with a touch anger he asked,  
“Why are doin’ this? Huh? Why do you care enough to get shot at? Rolled over in a can like tuna. This ain’t your problem.” His voice was still a growl but a whisper now. He brought his hand back up to her wound and lightly dabbed the cotton ball on it. She looked up at him as he was grabbing gauze to absorb the blood. He stuck the gauze on her cut and her hand met his covering it.  
“Because I know what it’s like to have powerful people ruin my life,” she said. His eyes slowly made their way from her wound to her eyes. They eased upon meeting up to hers.  
“And I know what’s it’s like to have to do what others won’t….to protect yourself,” her voiced cracked a bit but she kept her eye contact with him. His head shifted to an angle, he raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes a bit and then softened them again. She brought one hand up to his face. The eyebrow raise had caused an old cut above his eye to open. She took her thumb and wiped away the blood slowly finding the tip of her thumb dragging and tracing the side of his face to his chin. His body stiffened and he grabbed her wrist.  
“It’s okay,” she whispered.  
She moved closer sliding herself off the chair to Frank who was kneeling onto one knee on the floor. She moved slowly never breaking eye contact with him. He loosened his grip on her wrist. With every movement his eyes continued to soften a little more. She pushed him into a sitting position. He dropped her wrist. She was now straddling his lap. She slowly unzipped his pants and moved her hands down them bringing him out to her. His body tensed up again.  
“It’s okay,” she whispered.  
Sliding her underwear over to the side she slowly lifted herself up and then very slowly came down upon him.  
His body tensed up again but this time he let out a grunt.  
“It’s okay,” she continued to whisper.  
She let her hips rise and then fall again. Each time his body tensed up a little she would whisper  
“It’s okay.”  
She kept eye contact with him until a wave of indulgence caused her to lose focus she quickened her pace losing herself in that feeling. He brought his arms through hers and hooked them behind her gripping her shoulders. He pushed his own hips up letting out a grunt. He could feel himself losing control and in that moment he felt his heart race and panic began to set in. She opened her eyes and rested her forehead to his looking at him quickening her pace.  
“It’s okay, she whispered again. His hands gripped her shoulders even harder.  
“GAHHH” he growled letting himself cum inside her. The panic melted and his eyes hardened again.  
He pushed her away.  
“It’s not okay!” he barked. He stood up zipping his pants. “Not until they all pay!”  
She looked at him her eyes filled with equal parts hurt and rage.  
“Where are you going?!” she yelled.

“To finish this.”


End file.
